1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention pertains to baskets which have legs that can be extended and withdrawn to enable the basket to be supported either above or on a floor. More particularly, this invention is directed towards laundry baskets of this general type which can be easily raised and lowered.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
Baskets of this type are generally known. However, such known baskets have disadvantages relating to their ease of operation. For example, in Swiss Pat. No. 583 118 a laundry basket with extendable legs is disclosed. However, in this device, the legs are spring-loaded to bias the legs towards their extended position, in order to more easily extend them and thus raise the basket. However, in this device, it is inconvenient to retract the legs because the user must reach underneath the basket and press the legs inwardly against the pressure of the springs. In the event that the basket is full, the operation can be very difficult and the basket can tip over and spill its contents. Hence, this kind of basket has undesirable disadvantages.